User blog:DQueenie13/MS Episode 27: The Long Abridged Version
Long abridged version? LOLWUT? Anywho, this is what I got out of the episode: Dan/Shun/Marucho: OH HEY LOOK NEW OUTFITS. THEY LOOK LIKE WE'RE TRYING TO GO RUN A MARATHON OR SOMETHING. OH, AND NEW PARTNERS. GOT A PROBLEM? Dan: Oh yeah, I still have Drago ... and his ENDLESS NINE EVOLUTIONS!!! Marucho: Oh yeah, I still haven't grown yet! I'm trying to get financial aid because I'm still not 5 feet tall yet! Shun: B*tch please, I have long hair. Marucho's guardian: That's cool, I'm a bird! And a fish! Dan: Just like Marucho's guardians from the past, it's pathetic and really weird. Oh so very weird. Gunz: I feel pretty, oh so pretty~. Oh and by the way I'm awesome. Dan: Like hell you are. Drago: LOOK AT ME I'M IN FIRE Reaper: I AM AWESOME, THEREFORE YOU MAY NOT DISOBEY. *gets vapourized* Coredegon: Screw you, I already did. PROBLEM? Julie: O HAI THAR, MAI VOICE IS AS ANNOYING AND HIGH PITCHED AS USUAL. I WILL NOW BE ANNOUNCING EVERYONE. Mira: I'm back~. And somehow my voice is louder than everyone else's in the crowd, so Dan could hear me! Whatever her guardian is: OH HAY DERE, I DUN'T TINK ANYWUNE CAN UNDERSTAND WHUT EYE'M SAYEENG WIT MAI VOICE!! Marucho's bakugan: Shut up! (I actually don't know who said what) Random Mechtogan: O HEY, LET'S GO TO EARTH!! WHOOPIE!! (CUSHION) Dat blue one: I SOUND SMART! BUT ANYWAYS, PROFESSOR WHATDADADA IS ALL KNOWING AND POWERFUL!!! Marucho: I'm going to win! ... Or not. Shun: Gunz wants to brawl Dan, BUT I'M BETTOR THAN DAN. Julie: I WILL NOW BUTT IN WITH MY SUPER ANNOYING VOICE! Gunz: I am a jealous man who wants all your fangirls, Dan! Don't you dare loose, because your fans need to be my fans! Shun: Dan, stop stealing my moves! Dan: What?! I got them from those weird animes I watch! Shun: Besides, stop being a total expy of Keiichi Maebara from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni! He always gets murdered, anyways. Dan: That's not cool! Shun: You're a Pyrus brawler. Get used to the heat. Random Mechtogan: OHAITHAR LET'S BUTT IN!!! Julie: Wait, you're not allowed in here! Drago: I FEEL A VERY OMINOUS PRESENCE. I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE. No, really. Cordegon: I heard that you Bakugan are now circus animals! Reptak: NOT! Cordegon: SILENCE, NON-BELIEVER! *blasts Reptak* Gunz: Oh shizzles! *gets blasted* Mechtogan: LET'S GET DANGEROUS! BBB: Oh noe you don't! Mechtogan: You don't know who you're up against! Dan: Some junk that should've been recycled long ago! Remember, protect the environment! LOTSA FIGHTING COMMENCES. Mechtogan: WE CAN COMBINE!!!! WHOOPIE CUSHION!! Drago: That joke isn't funny. Mechtogan: .... WE'RE STILL AWESOME, NOW DIE. Fans: WE WILL COMPLETELY IGNORE THE FACT THAT WE CAN GET KILLED AND GO CHEER DAN ON!!! Dan: Awesome, now allow me to introduce a new plot device that's going to grow old once the season's over! DD: I AM DRAGONOID DESTROYER!! I WILL PWN ALL YOU MECHTOGAN BEEP!!! Shun: Uh, shouldn't Dragonoid Destroyer destroy Dragonoids? That's what the name SHOULD mean ... DD: WHO CARES, IMMA BE FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!! Mechtogan: MAI LAZORS ARE BETTER!! Drago: Hell no! Mechtogan: LET US REPLAY THAT PREVIOUS SCENE TO SAVE MONEYYYYY!!!!! Dan: HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS SUCK. Oh, and TAKE A LOOK AT MY MOUTH!!! And fire your laser. But mouths are cooler. DD: MEGA MASSACRING LAZER FIRE!!! Mechtogan: OOF!! NOW I'M DEAD. AGAIN! SCREW YOU, DANIEL KUSOOOOOOOOOO!!! And btw, your name means "Sh*t" in Japaense. Dan: Actually it doesn't. Tin cans shouldn't be telling me how my name should be spelled. (It actually doesn't mean sh*t, they're different spellings) Wiseman: Look at my very crappy disguise!! I'm telling you, MY COMB IS A PLOT DEVICE!! Oh, and my brawling position looks very much like Gunz. BUT I'M NOT GUNZ!!! ... Maybe. BBB: Let us all ignore this very obvious hint and think that Gunz is totally not Wiseman! P.S. In the US, you actually do get financial aid if you're 18 and not 5 feet tall. Category:Blog posts